


Poison

by naasad



Series: I'll Be Good [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Flashpoint (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gen, Murder, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: They were just like David Cain.





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> @MooredMermaid asked for the BatKids avenging Tim
> 
> I'm really enjoying exploring this verse, actually. If you have any additional prompts, comment on any one of the fics in this series or hit me up on tumblr @grumpymurdernerd
> 
> Cass is 12 here.

Cass stared through the window, waiting for the man and woman to return and eat.

She had left David Cain with the intention of finding the Bat, but he had turned her away.

She understood.

She was a killer, and so was he, the both of them by necessity, rather than desire. Their kind did not often mingle with one another.

So she'd walked away, broken into the empty house just to stay a single night before going back on her way. Where to, she didn't know.

The boy had startled her.

Or... she had startled him?

They had startled each other.

She knew he was dead immediately. She knew he expected someone else, mother and father. His eyes told her he loved them, his shoulders told her they did not love him.

She knew they were responsible.

It was easy to track them down.

Easier to learn their routine and slip into their quarters.

Jack and Janet Drake were not particularly careful people.

She should have left already, should not be risking discovery, but she had to know, for the boy's sake.

They came into the room, laughing and chattering. Excited. They'd discovered something earlier.

She scowled.

They did not deserve to laugh while their son laid dead at their hands, his body who-knows-where.

They were just like David Cain.

And with the sip of wine, they were exactly like David Cain.

Dead on the ground.

Cass slipped away.

Justice was served.


End file.
